Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty
by dement
Summary: HPSM Crossover - Full summary inside! Mainly focuses on Hotaru. Discontinued. Sorry!
1. Death, Rebirth and Visions of the Past

AN: This is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover. There will be no romance except for hinted Haruka/Michiru and Usagi/Mamoru. There will be no new Sailor Scouts and I already have an idea as to where Hotaru will be sorted. ^^  
  
'. . .' Thoughts  
  
* . . . * Memories of the past  
  
". . ." Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: HP/SM. After her death when she fought Pharaoh Ninety, Hotaru is accidentally sent to another world, with another family, and even Pluto is having trouble finding her. Now, Hotaru will have to survive living in a place that speaks English, has no Sailor Senshi and cope with a boarding school full of witches and wizards. Stranger still, she has become one of them!  
  
Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty  
  
Chapter 1 - Death, Rebirth and Visions of the Past  
  
* "Wait! I'll go with you!" *  
  
Hotaru's eyes shot open. Her room was dark, her curtains closed. She had just had a dream, a strange one too. She was standing in a mini skirt and vest, with a tiara on her forehead, talking to a girl in a similar outfit with her hair in two buns and pigtails, and a different tiara. There were two others, one with long green or blue hair and one with sandy blonde hair, who looked like a boy. They looked hurt, and even they were wearing those strange outfits. The one with the pigtails had said she'd go with her. Hotaru didn't understand any of it.  
  
"I'll go back to sleep and It'll all be clearer in the morning. . ." She murmured to herself, laying back down on her bed and closing her eyes.  
  
* "No! To destroy Pharaoh Ninety, you must do so with a single attack from within. It may be possible for Super Sailor Moon, but now that you don't have the power of the chalice, you would not even be able to get inside. This is for me to do."  
  
"When you do destroy Pharaoh Ninety. . .what will happen to you?"  
  
"I am known as the Soldier of Destruction because I have been given the power to destroy whole worlds," Hotaru saw herself hold up her hand and a scythe appeared in it. "But when I use that power, even I have no escape."  
  
"No!" The pigtailed girl ran forward to stop Hotaru, who pointed the scythe at her forehead.  
  
"I must do this alone. Goodbye." And with that she jumped into a dark cloud- like thing. *  
  
Hotaru awoke from her dream again. It had seemingly carried on from the first. But who was Pharaoh Ninety, the Soldier of Destruction and Super Sailor Moon? Well, it was morning now, and it was clearer, but only slightly.  
  
"Ugh, stupid dream." Hotaru muttered and got up.  
  
"Hotaru, dear! Breakfast is ready! Oh, and your letter has arrived! You have a place at Hogwarts! You must have come from a wizarding family!" Hotaru had always wondered why her parents had given her such a strange name. They said it just came to them like. . .a bolt of lightning. She looked nothing like the rest of her large family, who all had red hair and freckles, but that was because she had been found on their doorstep, and had became a part of the family from then.  
  
She walked downstairs to see her mother bustling about in their kitchen, making breakfast, her four brothers, Ron, Fred, George and Percy and her younger sister Ginny sat at the table.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said.  
  
"Morning." They answered. Hotaru picked up a letter from the table, seeing an identical one at Ron's space. It was going to be their first year at Hogwarts. She opened the letter and looked at it.  
  
"Well, I guess we're going to have a lot to buy then!" Luckily they were quite well-off after her father got a sudden pay rise.  
  
"Yes, it shouldn't cost too much though." Molly Weasley said.  
  
And so, it was a normal, happy family breakfast at the Weasley household, and then they were on their way to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Mama, after we've gone to Gringotts to get our money, can I go to Madam Malkins?" Hotaru asked politely. She wanted her new robes first.  
  
"Of course. But take Ron with you."  
  
And this brought them to the entrance of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Hotaru stared in wonder and awe at the large building. She had never been to Diagon Alley before.  
  
"Wow, it's so big!" Hotaru said, eyes wide as they went inside. It was cool inside, unlike the heat wave out on the streets. It was like an underground dungeon, like a medieval castle, complete with torches on the walls.  
  
"This is where we'll get our money to buy all your school things." Molly Weasley said. Hotaru nodded.  
  
They went to one of the desks with a goblin sat at it and Molly gave him a key. The goblin expected the key and nodded, beckoning another goblin over to them.  
  
"Take these two to vault 294." The one at the desk said.  
  
And so began Hotaru's ride down into the Earth. She closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze on her face. Big mistake.  
  
* A man stood with that pigtailed girl from her dreams, on the Moon. Hotaru saw herself there, with three others stood around her. The sandy blonde and teal-haired girls also from her dreams, and a dark-skinned woman with forest green hair, holding a silver staff with a massive garnet in it.  
  
Then there was a girl with short blue hair and blue-tinted skin. The air around her seemed to freeze up. Next to her was a girl with red and black hair the air around her shimmering, indicating a great heat. Then there was a girl wearing a kimono decorated with flowers. She had brown hair in a ponytail, and little sparks of electricity seemed to flash across her skin. The last was a girl with golden skin and golden hair. She wore a long pastel pink dress.  
  
It was then Hotaru noticed herself. She was holding that glaive, and wore violet. There seemed to be a dark cloud around her, and the other girls were looking at her with worry. But Hotaru wasn't looking at them. She was looking at pigtails, who had silver hair, and the man she was with, and Hotaru had a smile on her face. Like she was happy for them, which she was.  
  
The Lady of the Moon and her Terran Prince *  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes to find themselves at the vault. Where had that dream come from? Where did that thought come from? Who were these people? Why were they haunting her dreams?  
  
'Because they are a part of you.'  
  
Oh, great. Now she was hearing voices.  
  
"Hotaru, dear? Are you awake?" Molly asked, a bag full of money.  
  
"What? Oh! Yes, I just drifted off, that's all. . ."  
  
Hotaru looked around. It was dark and gloomy, nothing like the vision. It was strange, she could actually see the Earth from where she was standing. Realising she had almost fallen asleep again, she concentrated on the old stone walls as the cart sped off back to the bank.  
  
'I hope I find out what these dreams mean soon. . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's chapter one! If you read, please review, that means I can get the chapters cranked out faster! ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previews:  
  
Chapter Two - Shopping for School and the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hotaru walked into Madam Malkin's and saw a black haired boy and a blonde boy talking about Hogwarts.  
  
"Hogwarts uniforms, dear?" A woman asked. Hotaru nodded and was told to stand on a stool whilst she was measured.  
  
"Just one minute and I'll get your robes." The woman said and bustled off, leaving Hotaru with the two boys.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hotaru walked into the compartment and saw the black haired boy from the robes shop.  
  
"Hi, can we sit with you? This looks like the only free compartment." Ron asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that girl from Madam Malkin's?" The boy asked. "Hotaru Weasley?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Yes, and this is my brother, Ron."  
  
"Oh. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The boy said.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Shopping for School and the Hogwarts Exp...

AN: Chapter 2! How exciting! ¬.¬; Ah, I couldn't be bothered waiting for people to review, so here's the second chapter!  
  
'. . .' Thoughts  
  
* . . . * Memories of the past  
  
". . ." Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: HP/SM. After her death when she fought Pharaoh Ninety, Hotaru is accidentally sent to another world, with another family, and even Pluto is having trouble finding her. Now she has to cope with visions of a strange past and a boarding school full of witches and wizards. Stranger still, she has become one of them!  
  
Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty  
  
Chapter 2: Shopping for School and the Hogwarts Express  
  
After the frantic cart ride back to the main hall of Gringotts and meeting Ron, Molly and Hotaru (both feeling slightly sick) set off for a wand. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, the long days of summer were ending fast.  
  
"Mother, where are we going again?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Ollivander's Wand Shop to get you a wand, dear." Molly answered, looking at the school list.  
  
"Cool! I always wanted a wand! Now I can get back at Fred and George!" Ron shouted happily. Hotaru smiled at her brother. The amount of times Fred and George had used Ron as their spell-testing guinea pig was far too many to count.  
  
"Ah, here we are! Ollivander's!" She said. Hotaru looked around as they entered. It was like a library. She blinked. For some reason it reminded her of the blue-haired girl and the woman with that garnet orb staff from her dreams. Hotaru frowned. This was really getting irritating.  
  
"Ah, Molly Weasley. A fine wand you had, Maple and phoenix feather, 11 inches, flexible, excellent for charms and defence spells, if I remember." An old man appeared from the shadows. Molly smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Now, I need a wand for Hotaru and Ron here. Which of you wants to go first?" She asked. Ron stepped forward.  
  
After a few quick measurements, the man tried out a few wands with Ron. None were effective.  
  
"Holly and dragon heart-string, sturdy, 10 and a half inches. Try this one." Mr Ollivander said, giving Ron the wand and getting ready to pick a new one if this one didn't work. But as Ron waved it, a few red and gold sparks shot out of the end and the other wands fell on the floor.  
  
"Finally! Now, how much do we owe you?" Molly asked.  
  
"10 galleons, please." Molly handed over the money, and gently pushed Hotaru forward.  
  
"Your turn, Hotaru."  
  
And so the wand trying began again. Hotaru felt a bit stupid as she just stood and waved a bit of wood around. Another pile of wands built up on the solitary desk as Hotaru tried more and more ineffective wands.  
  
"Ebony from the Petrified Forest and Saturn crystals, 15 inches." It was a black wand with a purple crystal in the centre and it was covered in shining dust. Mr Ollivander gave her the wand and Hotaru waved it through the air. It emitted a handful of dark violet rose petals.  
  
"Wow!" Hotaru said with a smile on her face. She looked like a child at Christmas.  
  
"Strange combination. . .10 galleons, please. Thanks you, have a nice evening." And with that, the three Weasleys left the shop.  
  
"Mum, I'll go get the books for us." Ron said, before running off and getting two copies of his booklist. Mean while, Hotaru was looking at the robes shop.  
  
"Mother, I'm going to get my robes fitted, OK?" Hotaru said.  
  
"Right, I'll get the potion ingredients. Meet me at Florean Fortesque's when you're done."  
  
"OK!" And Molly gave Hotaru a bag of galleons and walked off to the apothecary.  
  
Hotaru walked into Madam Malkin's and saw a black haired boy and a blonde boy talking about Hogwarts.  
  
"Hogwarts uniforms, dear?" A woman asked. Hotaru nodded and was told to stand on a stool whilst she was measured.  
  
"Just one minute and I'll get your robes." The woman said and bustled off, leaving Hotaru with the two boys.  
  
"Hey, are you going to Hogwarts too?" The black haired boy asked while the blonde one looked to see who he was talking to.  
  
"Yes. I'm Hotaru Weasley."  
  
'Tomoe Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, bringer of Death!' A voice in her head said gloatingly. Hotaru put a hand to her temple to try and shut the damned voice up.  
  
"You don't look like a Weasley. You don't have freckles and your hair is. . .it's. . .well, it isn't ginger!" The blonde said. Hotaru smiled.  
  
"I was adopted as a baby and I'm classed as a part of the family. I don't know who my parents were." Hotaru said with a look of sadness on her face.  
  
* A man with white hair, Dr Tomoe. . . the sandy blonde, Haruka Papa, the teal haired girl, Michiru Mama, the forest haired woman, Setsuna Mama. . . *  
  
"I didn't know mine either, they died in a car crash when I was a baby." The black haired boy said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. She knew what it was like. She had a family, but they weren't blood relatives.  
  
"Don't worry, it's OK. Well, I'd better be going, I've got my robes. Bye Hotaru, I'll see you at Hogwarts." The black haired boy said, and it was then she realised she didn't know his name.  
  
"There, you're all fitted, young man." The woman said to the blonde and he left as well, joined by a man with long blonde hair outside.  
  
'Must be his father.' Hotaru thought.  
  
"Now little miss, we have your school fittings, but you can choose the colour of your winter robes. What colour do you want them to be?" The woman asked. Hotaru thought about it for a second.  
  
"Indigo with violet fastenings." She said it like it was natural.  
  
"Right, there we go. 15 galleons." The woman took the money and gave Hotaru a bag with the robes inside.  
  
"Thanks!" Hotaru said as she walked out into the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"There! Now Ron has his robes, we're just about done!" Molly said. It was 9pm and they had finished shopping for the day. They stepped into a fire place and went home.  
  
Hotaru placed her new clothes inside her suitcase tried to figure out where to put her potions ingredients, quills and spell books when the door opened.  
  
"Hi Hotaru, have you seen my prefect badge?" It was Percy. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Damn, I bet Fred or George has it!" Percy said angrily and stormed out of the room. Hotaru stifled a giggle. Those two were professionals when it came to getting on each nerve of Percy's and snapping it.  
  
Putting her potion ingredients at the side of her suitcase, her books underneath her clothes and her quills and parchment on top, she closed the suitcase and got ready for bed, lay down on her feather mattress and waited for sleep to come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A dreamless sleep and a night later, Hotaru woke up feeling refreshed. She sat down at her desk, picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, freeing it of tangles. She went into one of the bathrooms, washed her face and ran downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
"Well, today's the day! Your first day at Hogwarts!" Molly said tearfully. "My babies are growing up!"  
  
"Hey, you never said that to us!" George said.  
  
"That's because neither you or Fred have grown up yet. I want a perfect sheet from both of you this year! If I get one owl, just one owl, saying you've disrupted ANYTHING, then there will be hell to pay when you two get back, mark my words!" Molly said dangerously. George shut up.  
  
"So, are you all packed and ready to go?" Arthur Weasley asked from the living room. There was a chorus of yes's from the Weasley clan.  
  
"Good! It's a quarter to ten now, if we leave in a few minutes we should get there with time to spare." Arthur said, coming into the dining room. "You don't want to miss your first day back, eh?"  
  
After breakfast, the children left for their bedrooms, got their luggage and brought it downstairs. Fred and George were plotting something, Percy was trying his hardest to look impressive and Ron and Hotaru were looking nervous. They loaded their things into the boot of the small (from the outside) blue Ford Anglia and got inside, Percy carrying his screech owl like it was a protection charm, or something like that.  
  
They set off from the house and Hotaru looked back at it. With the money from Arthur's promotion, they were able to afford a larger house. It was three storeys high, and was made of white brick. It looked sophisticated and expensive. The garden was large, full of trees and exotic plants. There was a large pond somewhere, and during the summer at night, Hotaru loved to sit on the branches of a willow tree that overlooked the pond.  
  
Turning back, she rested her head. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her mother, her father and her home life. But another part of her wanted to learn magic, to make new friends, to have adventures. . .  
  
Hotaru sighed. This was going to be the start of something big, she could feel it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They arrived at King's Cross Station with time to spare, but wasted none of it lounging about. The black haired boy from Madam Malkin's was there as well, and before Hotaru passed through the barrier, she heard her mother talking to him, telling him how to pass through to Platform 9 ¾. Hotaru went through the barrier and looked at the large scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Fred and George hauled their luggage onto the train, helped the black haired boy with his and then ran off to a friend of theirs.  
  
Hotaru and Ron got help with their suitcases from Arthur, and then they ran onto the train. Arthur and Molly waved their children off then disappeared whilst Hotaru and Ron looked for a free compartment.  
  
"Hey, this one looks empty. . ." Ron and Hotaru walked into the compartment and saw the black haired boy from the robes shop.  
  
"Hi, can we sit with you? This looks like the only free compartment." Ron asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that girl from Madam Malkin's?" The boy asked. "Hotaru Weasley?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Yes, and this is my brother, Ron."  
  
"Oh. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The boy said.  
  
"Wow, you're Harry Potter? Do you have the. . .the scar?" Ron asked in awe. Harry lifted his fringe to show a little lightning bolt on his forehead.  
  
"Cool!" Ron murmured.  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. They talked for a while, and when the lunch lady came through with food, they pretty much bought all of it. A couple of people came into the compartment, a round-faced boy named Neville Longbottom, who was looking for his pet toad with a bushy haired brunette girl called Hermione Granger. When they left the compartment, Ron started laughing.  
  
"Honestly, if I had a pet toad and I lost it, I wouldn't bother looking for it!" Hotaru and Harry grinned. It was the start of a close friendship, and with the events that were set to happen that year, their friendship would be needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 2! God, I never knew I could write this much for one chapter!  
  
Eh, read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previews  
  
Chapter 3 - The Sorting Ceremony  
  
The boats set off across the still lake. Hotaru was still looking at the castle. It was so big!  
  
They went through an entrance in the wall and deep into the castle, to be greeted at a docking bay by an old woman. She looked like a strict teacher.  
  
"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and I am to take you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Weasley, Hotaru." McGonagall read out her name from the sheet of parchment. Hotaru shakily walked up to the Sorting Hat on the stool. She saw Ron, Hermione and Harry looking at her. They were in Gryffindor, where she wanted to be. But deep inside, a small part of her shouted to be in Slytherin. She sat down and put the hat on.  
  
"I sense a great deal of wisdom inside of you, perfect for Ravenclaw, you are loyal, an ideal Hufflepuff. Yet you also possess courage and bravery, Gryffindor traits, and darkness, you seem to be cunning, the qualities of Slytherin. You could be in every house, yet you must be in one. I think I'll put you in. . ." 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony and a Feast

AN: This may not follow the first book in some parts. This is for two reasons: 1: This story is an AU - Alternate Universe. 2: I can't find my Harry Potter and the Philosopher's (sp?) Stone/Sorcerer's Stone. Also, I'm not putting the sorting hat song in the story. OK? OK.  
  
'. . .' Thoughts  
  
* . . . * Memories of the past  
  
". . ." Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but I do own the names of four of the children getting sorted. . .^^;  
  
Summary: You should all know it by now.  
  
Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty  
  
Chapter 3 - The Sorting Ceremony and a Feast  
  
The sky outside was getting darker, the sun was setting, turning the sky many different colours. Indigo, pastel green, pale blue, yellow, traces of pink among the scattered clouds. . .Hotaru watched as they passed through forests and country sides on the train. She was in a dream-like trance watching the blur of colours in the sky. It was only when a voice said something that she broke out of it.  
  
"Ugh. . .what?" She said. She felt like she had just woke up from a bad sleep.  
  
"I said we'll be at Hogwarts in around ten minutes. Were you asleep?" Ron asked, looking amused.  
  
"No. . .at least, I don't think I was. . ." She answered. The boys had left and changed into their school robes already, but Hotaru hadn't put hers on yet.  
  
"Um, can you two leave? I have to change." She said. The boys left without another word and Hotaru changed into her school robes, by which time the train was slowing down.  
  
"We will arrive at Hogsmeade Station in two minutes. Your luggage will be taken to the school separately." A voice said. At first, Hotaru thought she was hearing things again, but then she realised that everybody else heard it.  
  
The train halted at a platform. The sun had completely set now and the sky was black, dotted with a great number of stars.  
  
"Firs' Years this way!" A voice shouted. The source was a huge person, no, he was the size of a giant! Hotaru walked over and saw a tall boy with flaming hair.  
  
"Ron!" She said, fighting her way over to him. He was with Harry and the girl from the train, Hermione.  
  
"Hotaru! There you are! I was getting worried." He said. Hotaru smiled. Her brother could be very protective at times.  
  
The giant man, Hagrid, had led them down a path towards who knows where.  
  
"Now, ye'll get yer firs' glimpse o' Hogwarts Castle in a minute. . ." He said as they rounded a bend in the path through the forest. Hotaru stopped, and so did many others.  
  
There, in all it's glory, was Hogwarts Castle. There were thousands of windows, each seemed to have a light shining from it. It had many turrets and was made of what looked like golden stone. But it was across a giant lake, and Hotaru didn't really feel like crossing it.  
  
"Now, yer to get into groups o' four an' cross the lake in these boats. Don' worry, yer won't fall in." He said, and so the group of eleven year olds huddled together in tiny groups. Hotaru, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a boat to themselves. They clambered into it and it shook violently, causing Hermione to utter a single scream as they nearly fell into the lake.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that!" Ron said, grinning sheepishly. Harry looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. Hotaru helped Hermione to sit down, shaking her head.  
  
One by one, the boats set off, like a small fleet across the still water of the lake. The castle looked even bigger than before, and it was all reflected in the water.  
  
The boats reached an opening at the base of the castle. It seemed to be lit by a golden light. As the boats reached a docking platform, Hotaru noticed a woman standing there. She looked like a strict old librarian. Everyone got out of the boats and stood in front of the woman.  
  
"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am to take you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This will be your house for all of your seven years at Hogwarts. You will meet others of your house in your common room and sleep in the dormitories. Lesson timetables will be given out tomorrow. Now please follow me." And with that, Professor McGonagall walked off, the group of frightened children following.  
  
It was only when the Professor left them in a hall that they started talking.  
  
"How will we be sorted?" Harry asked, and Hermione seemed to be thinking about the same thing.  
  
"Oh, you put a hat on your head and it tells you the house you'll be in." Hotaru said. "Mother told me."  
  
"What!? I'll kill Fred, he was talking about wrestling a troll!" Ron said angrily.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all, McGonagall was back, and told them to follow her. They walked into a magnificent hall. Candles floated over tables with no strings or harnesses, and at each table sat a group of older students, all silent as the new students filed past. The ceiling too was beautiful; it reflected the sky outside, so it seemed like there was no ceiling at all.  
  
The line stopped in front of a stool with a battered old hat on it.  
  
'So this is the Sorting Hat.' Hotaru thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall produced a list of names and began to read them in alphabetical order.  
  
"Abbot, Hannah!" Was the first on the list. A small girl with mousy brown hair walked forward, visibly shaking. She put the hat on her head and waited.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The table at the left of the line started cheering.  
  
"Bephta, John!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the other side welcomed John.  
  
And the list went on, Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor, so did Hermione, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom. The blonde from Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy, was a Slytherin, as well as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Ernie Macmillan was a Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones. Terri Boot was a Ravenclaw with Sally Hall, Padma Patil and Emily McKinsley. When Harry's name was called out, whispers broke out among the students.  
  
"Did she say 'Potter'?"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry put on the sorting hat and it took a while for it to pick, but Hotaru could see Harry muttering something. It seemed to be 'not Slytherin'. But it didn't matter that much anyway.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Harry removed the hat and walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering louder than any other table had done.  
  
Hotaru nearly went to sleep when the next few names were read out. But she seemed startled when Ron's name was called out.  
  
"Weasley, Ron!" Ron looked pale green and Hotaru felt sorry for him.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron sighed with relief and went over to the table. Fred, George and Percy were congratulating him, along with Harry and Hermione, who had become friends with the group on the boat journey.  
  
"Weasley, Hotaru!" McGonagall read out her name from the sheet of parchment. Hotaru shakily walked up to the Sorting Hat on the stool. She saw Ron, Hermione and Harry looking at her expectantly. They were in Gryffindor, where she wanted to be. But deep inside, a small part of her shouted to be in Slytherin. She sat down and put the hat on, and it spoke to her.  
  
"I sense a great deal of wisdom inside of you, perfect for Ravenclaw, you are loyal, an ideal Hufflepuff. Yet you also possess courage and bravery, Gryffindor traits, and darkness, you seem to be cunning, the qualities of Slytherin. You could be in every house, yet you must be in one. I think I'll put you in. . ." Hotaru gritted her teeth and shut her eyes.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. In a daze, she put the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Great job Hotaru! Another Gryffindor!" Fred shouted. Hotaru smiled weakly. She could have been put in Slytherin. Her mother and father had warned her about that house. Most wizards and witches that left that house had turned to Dark Magic. Hotaru was glad to be with her family.  
  
The last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini, who was a Slytherin, and then a very old man stood up.  
  
"Good evening! Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back, older students! I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all Hogwarts students. I think some of our older students should remember that as well. Also, magic is not permitted in the corridors and the third floor corridor near the Charms classrooms is out of bounds to anybody who doesn't want to die a painful death. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared out of nowhere in dishes. Hotaru wasn't feeling that hungry so she put a bit of salad on her plate. Ron however, seemed to have a bottomless stomach and was gorging himself on the food.  
  
"Ron, have you forgotten table manners? You're going to choke!" Percy scolded. Ron tried to swallow it all in one, couldn't and just took it a bit at a time from then. The rest of the Weasley children just shook their heads. After all, he was always like this.  
  
After dinner came desert, and after that, everyone was allowed to go to their dormitories. Percy was leading the new Gryffindors.  
  
After climbing many staircases and seeing some move, they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" The portrait asked.  
  
"Caput Draconis." Percy said, and the portrait moved like a doorway. It revealed a room filled with red and gold tapestries, leather chairs, desks and rugs with elaborate designs on them. A fire crackled merrily near the chairs. But not many people noticed, as they were all too tired.  
  
"First year boys, your dormitory is up that staircase on the left. Girls, your dormitory is up the staircase on the right. The doors to your dormitories have 'First Year' written on them, so you can't miss it. Breakfast is at 8am tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Percy said, and sat down with a book in front of the fire.  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville and two other boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan went up to their bedrooms and Hotaru followed Lavender, Parvati and Hermione.  
  
The bedrooms each had somebody's luggage at the foot of it. The beds were four posters, red velvet and gold sheets. The windows over looked the lake, the forest and the sea.  
  
Hotaru's bed was nearest the window, so she had an excellent view of the stars and the moon. As she changed into her nightwear and got into bed, she smiled, and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previews  
  
Chapter 4 - Lessons and Timetables  
  
"Here are your timetables. I feel sorry for you, you have Double Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins." Fred muttered, handing Hotaru a stack of timetables. She took one and passed the rest to the other first years.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Head of Slytherin House, he favours the Slytherins over the rest of the world. . ." George said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What a nightmare! Homework on the first lesson of the first day!" Ron moaned. "it's been one lesson of Potions and I don't like it."  
  
"I don't think it's too bad. I was just freaked out because that Blaise Zabini kept looking over at me when he was talking to that Draco." Hotaru said. Ron smirked.  
  
"Aw, has ickle 'Taru got a boyfriend?" Ron teased. "Who is it? Malfoy or Zabini? You could do better than either of those. . .Slytherins." He said the word with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Ron! I don't have a boyfriend!" Hotaru shouted, softly punching him in the arm.  
  
"What do we have next. . .Transfiguration! Come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" Hermione said, and the group began to run to the Transfiguration room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Flying lessons, with the Slytherins!? Oh great, I always wanted to make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy, it's been my lifelong dream. . ." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Flying? As in, on a broom? No way!" Neville said, a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Hermione said, her voice betraying her own nervousness.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to do it, so we might as well enjoy it." Ron said gloomily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R, please!^^ 


	4. Lessons and Timetables and a Senshi Sear...

AN: Chapter 4 here!  
  
SpazzyHypy: Don't worry, I put Hotaru in Gryffindor! I don't really think she should be in Slytherin, because it's not like she's evil, she's just. . .dark.  
  
Firefly of Saturn and Kara: Thanks for reviewing! Good reviews make me feel warm 'n' fuzzy inside! ^^  
  
Mae: Don't worry, the Senshi will show up first in this chapter, and when they find out where she is (which will happen pretty soon) they'll arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
Please note that many characters may be OOC, especially Pansy Parkinson, who will end up good friends with Hotaru and Hermione. Let me just say I don't like all the inter-house wars.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty  
  
Chapter 4 - Lessons and Timetables and a Senshi Search  
  
Hotaru woke as the early morning sun shone into her eyes. She had forgotten to close the drapes on her four poster. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on her bed.  
  
"Rise and shine, Hotaru!" A voice said. Hotaru opened sleepy eyes and saw Hermione looking as tired as she was.  
  
"Morning. . ." Hotaru muttered, wanting desperately to lie down and go back to sleep. Instead, she opted for getting dressed and going downstairs.  
  
The common room was empty except for Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace.  
  
"Ron! Wakey wakey!" Hotaru shouted. Ron jumped up, making Harry wake too.  
  
"What!? I didn't do nothin'!" Harry mumbled, looking around.  
  
"Oh, come on! You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Hermione said smiling. When the word 'breakfast' was said, Harry and Ron sped off as a sleepy Neville wandered down.  
  
"Eh, where's the fire?" He said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Hotaru and Neville walked through the corridors to the Great Hall. Hermione was looking nervous about her first day and Neville was just short of terrified. Hotaru however, was lost in her own little world. They were just passing some of the portraits on the walls when she stopped. A gallery devoted to something called 'Silver Millennium'. As she walked, she saw single portraits. The ice-blue haired girl, Athena of Mercury, a golden skinned blonde, Aphrodite of Venus, the pigtailed girl, Serenity of the Moon, a woman with the same 'buns and pigtails' hair design, but with silvery lavender hair, Queen Serenity of the Moon, the girl with red and black hair, Aris of Mars, and the brunette with the electric skin, Juno of Jupiter. They were all Princesses, with the obvious exception of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hotaru?" Hermione said. Hotaru had stopped and was just looking at the portraits.  
  
There were more. The man who was in her dream, the one with Princess Serenity, he was Prince Endymion of Earth. There was also the sandy blonde that looked like a boy, Hera of Uranus, the aqua haired girl who had skin the same colour as the sea, Amphitrite of Neptune, the forest green haired woman with the garnet staff, Demeter of Pluto. But the one that shocked her the most was one that read 'Persephone of Saturn', for Persephone looked exactly the same as Hotaru. There was also one of all of them, but that was ignored.  
  
"Hotaru. . ." Hermione said, her voice faltering when she saw the portrait of Persephone. "Wow, she looks just like you. . ."  
  
"That's the thing. You see, I've. . .you promise not to tell?" Hotaru said.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Well, I've been having dreams lately. One was where I was destroying something called Pharaoh Ninety and another was where we were stood on the Moon, overlooking the Earth, me and all of those Princesses in the portraits. And you see that man, Endymion? Well, he was stood with those two, Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity. I think he was getting married to the Princess.  
  
"What!? You know, this could mean this is a part of your past! Like, a past life, or something!" Hermione said, rushing Hotaru towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it could be. . ." She said as they entered the massive room. As they sat down with the others, Hotaru noticed her brother Fred talking to her.  
  
"Here are your timetables. I feel sorry for you, you have Double Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins." Fred muttered, handing Hotaru a stack of timetables. She took one and passed the rest to the other first years.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Head of Slytherin House. He favours his own Slytherin students over, oh, the rest of the world. . ." George said, scowling.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry, Hotaru and the Weasleys asked in unison, looking at Hermione.  
  
"We don't have Geography or English!" She said happily.  
  
"Oh, I know how you feel. I hated Geography and English was just as bad." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, too much explaining and spelling! It was way too much to write every lesson."  
  
"Erm, what are those?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, I lived with my aunt and uncle who sent me to Primary School. It's like, a school you go to from being three, four or even five years old up until you're eleven." Harry explained.  
  
"And I come from a muggle family, meaning we knew nothing about magic other than what was in our imagination and I got sent to Primary School. We have lessons like History of Magic, but it's just World History, I think science would be like Potions and there may be a bit of mathematics and science in Transfiguration, but I don't know." Hermione said.  
  
At that moment, a group of owls came flying into the hall, dropping parcels off for people. Percy received an edition of the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, and Neville got a remembrall, because he was quite forgetful at times. The owls took off after delivering things and the Great Hall quietened down again.  
  
They ate in silence for a while after that, until the other students began to file out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, Hotaru and Neville joined the group heading downstairs.  
  
"It says Potions is in Dungeons 1, wherever that is." Hotaru said, looking at her timetable, nearly bumping into a girl with curly gold hair and dark eyes. "Oh, sorry!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Are you first years?" She said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Me too, I'm Pansy Parkinson, from Slytherin. You're all Gryffindors, aren't you? You're in Potions, I'll show you the way." She said, and the group followed her down to the darkest and coldest parts of the school.  
  
"Here we are, Dungeons 1." She said, and they entered.  
  
The first thing they noticed was the steam rising from each cauldron sat on a fire. That and the four boys sat inside already; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Oh look. Gryffindor scum." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Drop it, Draco." Pansy warned as she sat down on one four seater bench with Hermione and Hotaru. She had picked behind Malfoy and his group. Ron, Harry and Neville sat behind the girls.  
  
"Eww, Pansy, don't even think of setting foot in the common room now! You've been contaminated by Gryffindor filth!" Blaise laughed.  
  
"I said drop it!" Pansy shouted.  
  
"Pansy, don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of immature boys." Hotaru said, glaring at Zabini and Malfoy. "They aren't worth your anger."  
  
The boys were spared a witty comeback by the rest of the class filing inside with the teacher. Dean Thomas ended up sitting with the girls because Seamus Finnigan was sat with Harry, Ron and Neville.  
  
"Good morning class. Potions is one of the hardest classes in the school, and I have a feeling that some of you will not pass the end-of-year exams, let alone the Potions OWL's, and you certainly wont pass if you're going to ignore what the teacher is saying, Mr Potter." Harry put down his quill and blushed as the class stared at him.  
  
"Tell me, Potter, if you have time to take notes while I'm talking, you obviously know the answers to these. What do you get if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Harry shrugged, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Let's try another. Where would you find a bezoar?"  
  
"I don't know, sir." Harry muttered.  
  
"Tut tut. Maybe I should keep you behind and make you copy down notes on 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"  
  
"Don't know. Try somebody else." This set the class off into a fit of giggles.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek. If you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of Living Death, a bezoar is a stone taking from the stomach of a goat and it will cure most poisons, and as for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying this down?"  
  
The rest of the lesson passed slowly. Hotaru, Hermione, Pansy and Dean were trying to ignore Malfoy and Zabini calling them stupid, mudbloods, tarts and girly girls. This offended most of them, but they had to visibly restrain Dean because he was trying to throttle Zabini after he called Dean a girl.  
  
Hotaru was tempted to just let go of the arm lock she had on Dean. Zabini kept turning round, looking at her and saying something to Malfoy. It was beginning to not only get on her nerves, but it was freaking her out. In the end, she just ignored it and got on with copying down her notes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What a nightmare! Homework on the first lesson of the first day!" Ron moaned. "It's been one lesson of Potions and I don't like it."  
  
"I don't think it's too bad. I was just freaked out because that Blaise Zabini kept looking over at me when he was talking to that Draco." Hotaru said. Ron smirked.  
  
"Aw, has ickle 'Taru got a boyfriend?" Ron teased. "Who is it? Malfoy or Zabini? You could do better than either of those. . .Slytherins." He said the word with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Ron! I don't have a boyfriend!" Hotaru shouted, softly punching him in the arm.  
  
The rest just sighed as an argument broke out.  
  
"What do we have next. . .Transfiguration! Come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" Hermione said, running off.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" The others shouted and ran off after her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in another time and place, a group of girls watched a woman search for something.  
  
"Puu, have you found Taru-chan yet?" A small girl with red eyes and pink hair in a rabbit-ears style asked.  
  
"No, Small Lady. And I've checked numerous dimensions for her."  
  
"I hope she's alright." A girl with turquoise hair said, cuddling closer to the blonde that was holding her.  
  
"Don't worry Michiru-chan, Setsuna will find Hotaru safe and sound and the Senshi will be complete again."  
  
"I hope so." The girl called Michiru said.  
  
Setsuna lowered her time key, exhausted. "I'm afraid we wont find her tonight. I'm far too tired."  
  
Chibi-Usa and a blonde with a hair style almost exactly the same left.  
  
"Sayonara Small Lady. Usagi, I'll check again in the morning. Make sure Chibi-Usa gets some rest." Setsuna said as the two girls went on their way home.  
  
"I guess it's just us again. . ." The blonde, Haruka, said.  
  
"Yes. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Setsuna." Haruka and Michiru said, and went to their bedroom. Each of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows, but none of their slumber was in any way dreamless.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Transfiguration is not an easy subject to master. Whilst I will help you with your spellwork, I can not guarantee that not all of you will have the ability to change one thing into another." Professor McGonagall said to the silent class. She had explained the subject on the black board behind her and was now in the process of giving each student in her class a matchstick.  
  
"By the end of this lesson, I hope some of you will have been able to transfigure this matchstick into a pin." She said. "Now, off you go."  
  
And so, with the guide of a textbook, the class began their first practical lesson. Hotaru had managed to make her matchstick silver, but that was it. She had done better than some others. Ron hadn't done anything to his, Harry had got a splinter from his and Neville had snapped his. Hermione, however, had gotten hers lovely and silver and pointy, and even by the end of the lesson she was the only one who had managed to finish with a pin, and Professor McGonagall gave her ten points for Gryffindor.  
  
"Wow, that was a good lesson, I think." Hermione said brightly at break. Harry and Ron weren't talking to her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was OK too. Caput Draconis." Hotaru smiled as they walked into the common room.  
  
The first thing they noticed was everybody crowding around the notice board.  
  
"What's this about?" Seamus said, pushing through and making room for the others.  
  
"Flying lessons, with the Slytherins!? Oh great, I always wanted to make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy, it's been my lifelong dream. . ." Harry muttered as he read, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Flying? As in, on a broom? No way!" Neville said, a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Hermione said, her voice betraying her own nervousness.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to do it, so we might as well enjoy it." Ron said gloomily.  
  
"Well, I wont enjoy it! Knowing me, I'd probably fall off!" Neville said.  
  
"Isn't there a way to get out of it?" Hotaru moaned. "I don't want to do flying lessons with Slytherin! If it was just Gryffindors, I'd be fine."  
  
"So, when are these flying lessons?" Dean asked.  
  
"After break!?" Seamus shouted as he read. "It says here 'All Gryffindor and Slytherin students are to report to the fields outside after break for their first flying lesson!'"  
  
"Oh, great. This is bloody brilliant, this is. Flying. Slytherins. Take me to the Hospital Wing, I've been diagnosed with Slytherinophobia. . ." Ron said, walking like a zombie out of the common room.  
  
"Oh no you don't! There's no such thing as Slytherinophobia! And the only place you're going is onto the field! Come on!" Hotaru said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out while the others followed.  
  
"No! Wait! I've got. . .vertigo! And high places wont make it better!" Ron said, trying to find a way out of this cruel punishment.  
  
"Oh really?" Hotaru said, pulling him to a window. "See how high up we are? High places wont make it better. . .ha!" She said.  
  
'Whoever came up with flying lessons should be shot. . .' Harry thought as he walked down the many staircases. 'Because this is just too mean. . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previews:  
  
"It must have been fifteen foot up at least!"  
  
"And he only got a broken wrist!"  
  
Students began to talk about what had just happened. Neville had been rushed to the Hospital Wing after his fall. Draco Malfoy, however, picked up a clear glass ball from the grass.  
  
"Look, it's that remembrall! He should have been holding it, then he'd remember not to drop it for anybody to pick up. . .hey, this'd be a great decoration for a tree!" He said, loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry said, hand outstretched.  
  
"Sure, Potter. If you can get it, that is!" Malfoy said, jumping on his broom and flying up above the Forbidden Forest. "What's the matter? Too scared to get it yourself?"  
  
"Right, that's it! I've had enough of your mouth, and there's no Crabbe and Goyle up there to save your scrawny little neck now!" Harry yelled, flying up after the blonde.  
  
"So? Hey, Potter, let's see how good a catcher you are!" And with that, Malfoy flung the remembrall across the trees, and Harry dived.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's a surprise you're not dead, or in the Hospital Wing yourself after that. But Gryffindor need a Seeker for Quidditch, and I think you would be the best choice for the position. Now, you mustn't tell anybody about this, because first years aren't allowed on the House Team. But I think in you're case, we can make an exception." Professor McGonagall said. "We'll have to get you a good broom though. Potter, meet Wood. Oliver Wood is the Keeper and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remember, review and the next chapter will be up real soon! 


	5. New Arrivals and Flying Lessons

AN: Decided this chapter. . . majorly sucked, for lack of a better phrase so I'm revising it. -.-  
  
SpazzyHypy: I wonder who'd be more protective? Ron or Haruka. . . Hehehe. . .  
  
Chibi Hime: Thankies for reviewing!^^  
  
Mae: The Senshi will arrive soon. . .very soon. And it'll be quite. . .not showy, if you know what I mean.^^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.  
  
Another chapter, another story. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Of Witches, Wizards and Royalty  
  
Chapter Five - New Arrivals and Flying Lessons  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Nooo! This is evil, evil I tell you! Torture! Child abuse! Help!" Ron shouted. With the way he was carrying on, anybody would have thought he was in trouble, and would have phoned the police.  
  
But this was not the matter. Although, it was something as bad as torture. Flying lessons. With the overly critical Slytherins. Make one wrong move and you'll be laughed at by them for the rest of your school days. Highly embarrassing.  
  
"Come on, Ron! It isn't as bad as you make it sound!" Hermione said, sick of the whining.  
  
"Yes it is! It's every bit as bad as it sounds!"  
  
"You know, I somehow have to agree with this child." Hotaru said, her face deadpan.  
  
Feeling that the situation was useless, everyone decided to make the most of it and try to enjoy it, including Ron. Meanwhile, some of the children who had already been on a broom were talking about their 'adventures'. Malfoy was telling his group about his flying experiences, which all ended with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters. Even Ron was talking about nearly hitting a hang glider on his older brother Charlie's broom.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. I am Madam Hooch, and I will be overseeing your Flying lessons. Now, I want you all to stand beside a broom, put your writing hand over it and say 'up'!" The witch, Madam Hooch, instructed. Harry and Hermione obviously felt a bit stupid about it, but Hotaru and Ron (who had finally stopped moaning) found this pretty easy, since they had both 'borrowed' Fred and George's brooms at least once.  
  
Once each student had a broom in his or her hand, she told them to mount it, and began correcting the way they sat on their brooms. Harry, Ron, Hotaru, Hermione and Neville found it hard to stop laughing when they found out that Malfoy had been mounting his broom wrong for years.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you will all fly a few feet off the ground. One, two. . ." She began, but Neville, scared of being left behind, was already flying up. Five foot became ten, ten became fifteen, and then his broomstick went out of control, spinning around the towers and almost crashing into the windows.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Longbottom, get down here at once!" Madam Hooch commanded. And he did. But not in the way she expected. The broomstick twisted violently, causing Neville to fall from thirty feet onto a statue, where he hung by his cloak, before dropping the last fifteen feet, and judging by the sickening crack, he had broken something.  
  
"OWWW! My wrist!" He shouted. Hotaru and Hermione ran over as Madam Hooch ran into school to find help.  
  
"God, are you alright, Neville?" Hermione asked with concern. Neville nodded his head. He was in a lot of pain, it seemed. Acting on a whim, Hotaru grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Just one minute. . ." She said, and her eyes began to glow an eerie purple colour.  
  
* "This is my friend, Usagi! Taru-chan, this is Usagi, my. . .older sister! And Usagi, this is Tomoe Hotaru." A girl with pink pigtails said. She was with Princess Serenity. . . *  
  
* Hotaru lay down on her bed. She was an outcast at school, a freak. Nobody liked her because of her healing powers. *  
  
"What. . .what did I just do?" She asked, fear an evident part of her voice. She had just had two more visions.  
  
"You. . .healed it! You healed me! Thanks, Hotaru!" Neville said, examining his wrist.  
  
Hotaru was aware of being watched. She turned to see all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years staring at her.  
  
"You. . .you're a healer! You can heal people by touching them!" Ron said, awestruck.  
  
Hotaru blushed and said nothing. She had a feeling something would happen soon to get their minds off her healing powers. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I just felt something! A rise of power, it was Hotaru's!" Setsuna said, looking through a portal.  
  
"You found 'Taru-chan? Please say you have, Puu!" Chibi-Usa whined.  
  
"Yes, Small Lady. It seems Hotaru is in dimension 624x 3yo2."  
  
"Nani!?" The others cried. Setsuna sighed.  
  
"A place where there are people with magic. Witches and Wizards. There is an evil power there known as Lord Voldemort. Another strong power is a boy named Harry Potter. Their world has exactly the same geography as ours, but they live in England"  
  
"England!?" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Yes. Now, I think that only a couple of us should go. Definitely you, Chibi-Usa. You're her friend, and you may bring back some memories. Haruka, Michiru and I will go too. We need the rest of you here in case of youma attacks." Setsuna said.  
  
After about half an hour, they were ready and packed.  
  
"Oh, these are communicator earrings. They will help you understand and speak English. Let's go!" Setsuna opened the Time Gate and stepped through.  
  
"Dimension 624x 3yo2!" She cried, and a door opened. It showed a magnificent castle.  
  
"Here we are. . ." Chibi-Usa said warily. This was a new world, which was unknown to the Sailor Scouts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Neville had dropped his remembrall. Little did he know that it had dropped out of his pocket and Malfoy had been the one to pick it up.  
  
"Hey, look at this! He should have been holding it, then he'd remember not to drop it for anybody to pick up. . .hey, this'd be a great decoration for a tree!" He said, loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry said, hand outstretched.  
  
"Sure, Potter. If you can get it, that is!" Malfoy said, jumping on his broom and flying up above the Forbidden Forest. "What's the matter? Too scared to get it yourself?"  
  
"Right, that's it! I've had enough of your mouth, and there's no Crabbe and Goyle up there to save your scrawny little neck now!" Harry yelled, flying up after the blonde.  
  
"So? Hey, Potter, let's see how good a catcher you are!" And with that, Malfoy flung the remembrall across the trees, and Harry dived.  
  
"HARRY!" His friends shouted.  
  
The broom was just about to crash into the Earth when he swooped upwards, the remembrall in his hand. Shaking, he flew slowly back down to the ground.  
  
"Here you go Neville." He said, handing the object to his friend.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall had to come running down the stairs onto the grounds with Madam Hooch.  
  
"Harry Potter! What on Earth did you think you were doing!? Come with me this instant!" McGonagall said furiously.  
  
"But, it was Malfoy!" Ron shouted in defence of his friend.  
  
"I don't care, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall said, waiting for Harry.  
  
"But he stole-"  
  
"I said, I don't care! Potter, this way!"  
  
And so, Harry left to shouts of glee from the Slytherins and cursing from the Gryffindors.  
  
"That was out of order! I notice Malfoy didn't get in trouble!" Hermione muttered. The others just nodded and glared at said blonde boy, who was receiving praise from his fellow students.  
  
"Right, students, that. . .that's your first flying lesson over, you may go back to your common room. . .Neville, how is your wrist alright? You broke it!" Madam Hooch said, beckoning Neville over, who told her about Hotaru's healing powers as they walked back into the castle.  
  
"Hotaru? You coming?" Ron asked when Hotaru sat down near the lake.  
  
"No. I'll see you later, Ron." She said.  
  
"OK, goodbye, Hotaru." Ron said, running after Hermione.  
  
"What does it mean? Why can I heal people?" Hotaru asked herself, not knowing about the four people stood behind her.  
  
"It is because you have powers you have not yet realised." Setsuna said. Hotaru almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"What in seven Hells do you think you're. . .doing . . .?" Hotaru began, before realising she didn't know any of these people. It was two woman, a young girl and. . .a blonde who looked like a man, but somehow, Hotaru had a feeling she was a female.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
  
"I'm Setsuna Meioh, the blonde girl is Haruka Ten'ou, the one with aqua hair is Michiru Kaioh and this," the woman said, indicating to the people with her, "is Chibi-Usa. Now, please listen to me, Hotaru. You don't belong in this dimension."  
  
"What? How do you know my name? And what do you mean, I don't belong in this dimension!? Is this some sort of joke? Some Slytherin amusement?" Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Hotaru, we're being serious." The woman called Michiru said. "You don't belong here. You're one of us. A Sailor Soldier for love and justice!"  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened slightly. "Michiru-san. . . Sailor Neptune. . ." She murmured, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you and I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, I'm sorry, but I have classes to get to, and I don't want a detention." And with that, the violet eyed girl turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
But she only got half way there before doubling over, screaming.  
  
"Help me. . .! I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa. . .I'm sorry. . ." And with those words she collapsed.  
  
* It seemed like she was in a dream. . . a tall woman with long, black hair and a black star on her forehead was talking. Two women, Haruka and Michiru in sailor uniforms, attacked the woman with black hair, Mistress Nine. . .  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
But the attacks hit that girl, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon.  
  
"How nice of you."  
  
"You fool!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Stay out of our way!" Michiru yelled.  
  
Mistress Nine's hair came to life, wrapping around Haruka and Michiru, tying them to a statue.  
  
"Surrender the chalice or they die." Mistress Nine said. Hotaru stared at her surroundings. Her first dream was here, where the girl with the glaive faced Sailor Moon. The woman's hair wrapped around Michiru's neck and Sailor Moon placed her hands in front of her, a light appearing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
A man appeared. He had white hair and looked hurt. Hotaru ran over to him.  
  
"Ho. . .ta. . .ru. . ." He said, and immediately Hotaru knew he was talking to Mistress Nine. "Hotaru. . .it's me. . .it's papa. . ."  
  
The ground lurched forward and Hotaru screamed.  
  
Mistress Nine's face softened for a second. "Papa. . ." She said to the white-haired man. "No! This body. . .is refusing me!"  
  
Time sped forward again.  
  
The black star on Mistress Nine's forehead shattered, and in it's place a glowing purple mark was.  
  
Saturn's mark.  
  
"The Soldier of Destruction has awakened. . ." Haruka murmured.  
  
"Sailor Moon. . .thank you for protecting my body. . ."  
  
"Sailor Saturn!?" Michiru cried.  
  
"Hotaru?" Sailor Moon whispered, over and over. . . *  
  
"Hotaru? Are you OK?" Setsuna was shaking her gently.  
  
Her eyes opened and for a split second the mark of Saturn flashed on her head.  
  
"I'm just fine." She said, her tone devoid of emotion. She rose to her feet and began to walk away, saying one last thing. "When you see Sailor Moon again, tell her I said thank you for helping me destroy Pharaoh Ninety."  
  
"She knows!?" Haruka said, slightly agitated.  
  
"We're not going to leave without Hotaru, are we?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Small Lady, nobody said we would. We will stay here, you will enrol in school and we shall teach."  
  
"What? But. . .won't I need those robes that Taru-chan was wearing? And a magic wand?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Don't worry. It's already done, everything you need is in a trunk upstairs. You'll be in the same dorm room as Hotaru. And. . .I think your wand will be Moon Dust and Silver Crystal extracts, 15 inches and sturdy. Here you go." A pink wand with a sliver of the Mystical Silver Crystal in the centre. It shone just like a full moon.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful! Arigatou!" Chibi-Usa said, running off. She just hoped Hotaru would change her mind. After all, Chibi-Usa was her best friend.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Now, Potter, I hope you know that you could be expelled for this. Flying when Madam Hooch told you to stay on the ground! It's a surprise you're not dead after a dive like that! Or in the Hospital Wing! But I must say, you're an excellent flyer, and Gryffindor needs a Seeker on the Quidditch team. Now, the rules say that nobody in first year can play for their house team, but I think in your case, we can make an exception." McGonagall was saying. Harry was amazed. He would be playing Quidditch!? And he wasn't getting expelled!  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on a door. A Professor with a turban on his head opened it.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Quirrel, can I borrow Oliver Wood for a moment, please?" She asked.  
  
"Well, y-y-yes, I s-suppose!" He said. Harry tried not to laugh at his stutter.  
  
A tall, burly fifth year boy came out of his lesson.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" He said in a Scottish accent.  
  
"Yes, Wood, I've found you a Seeker to play Quidditch. Wood, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." McGonagall said. "Now, I want you to teach him the basics of playing Quidditch tomorrow morning, Wood. You may go back to your class." She said, then turning to Harry.  
  
"I want to hear that you're trying your hardest with Quidditch. If I find out you aren't, I may think again about punishing you. But I think with you on the team, we stand a good chance of winning the house cup. Goodness knows it's sat long enough in Professor Snape's office. . ." McGonagall said, then leaving Harry to stand there in the corridor. He was on the Quidditch team!  
  
'Thank you, Malfoy! You got me on the Gryffindor team! I'm going to love this. . .' Harry thought, an evil grin on his face as he began to run back to the Gryffindor common room to tell his friends the good news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I think the Silver Crystal wand is over-used, but I used it anyway. This was the worst, most rushed chapter I ever put out. Well, that's my opinion. If you liked this chapter, please review! Of course, even if you hated this chapter, I still want some feedback.^^  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	6. In Which Nobody Know What To Expect

AN: Hello all you happy people! Sorry I didn't update sooner!  
  
WARNING! I've decided not to include the Dead Moon saga, so it's going to be the Animamates and Galaxia who the Sailors are facing. And I know that they don't have demons that turn to dust, I decided to just add that part.  
  
Massive thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. In fact, I own zilch at the moment. -.-  
  
*~*~*  
  
Of Witches, Wizards And Royalty  
  
Chapter Six - In Which Nobody Knows What To Expect  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hotaru walked back to the common room, slightly dazed. She now knew her history, her real past from being the crown princess of Saturn to becoming Sailor Saturn. She felt lighter, and happy, yet worried. She somehow knew that something big was to happen soon.  
  
"Hotaru, there you are! Lucky we have a free period, eh?" Hermione smiled as she saw her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. . ." She said dreamily, sitting down by the fire, where Ron was trying to figure out the properties of dragon's blood and what it was used for in potions. It seemed his attempts at homework were only being used as fuel for the fire.  
  
"Damn! This is it! I'm not wasting any more parchment! Hermione, can you help me here?"  
  
As Hermione told Ron the uses of dragon's blood, they noticed a figure staring into the flames.  
  
"Hotaru? You OK?" Ron asked, but got no indication that his sister had heard. In fact, she slightly freaked him out, with that twisted smile and those cold, violet eyes that never seemed so dark before. . .  
  
"And the Princess of the White Moon will defeat the darkness, seal Chaos away and the legendary Sailor Soldiers of the Silver Millennium shall be resurrected. . ."  
  
Ron and Hermione just stared at her.  
  
"What is she doing?" Hermione whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
In front of Hotaru, there was a black cloud, and all that was visible were nine planets, the sun, and Earth's solitary moon, which glowed brighter than any star.  
  
"Serenity shall take her throne with Endymion, and together they will produce an heir with rose coloured hair and scarlet eyes. . . Small Lady Serenity. . ."  
  
It was then she sat up, a confused expression on her face. The miniature solar system disappeared.  
  
"Okay, is it me, or are you just as puzzled as I am?" Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"In a future that could have been, Haruka taught me that trick. . ." Hotaru murmured. Ron felt like getting up and checking her forehead for a temperature. Hotaru was acting strangely.  
  
The dark haired girl turned to Ron.  
  
"I found out everything. My pasts, both of them. I know it sounds strange, but it's true. I. . . met some people who knew me from before, and helped me remember. . ." She smiled sadly. "But I'm afraid I may have to leave. I was born a warrior. And it's time for me to fight again. Tell everybody that I love them very much, and I will come back soon." Ron could know see the sparkling tears threatening to fall.  
  
"What do you mean? Past? You're - you're leaving? You're a warrior? Just what's going on?" He said angrily. There was a crash from the lower floors, then an explosion, and the castle shook slightly.  
  
"Hey, if that's the enemy, then I may not have to go at all!" And with that, the girl jumped up and ran through the crowd of screaming children.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I thought the timeline was secure!" Uranus shouted as Neptune fired a Submarine Reflection at a creature that somehow resembled a human.  
  
"It is! I have no idea how the enemy got through! Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled back, attacking another monster that had just appeared.  
  
At that moment, the Hogwarts professors and some of the students (mostly Slytherins who wanted to congratulate anybody causing damage to the school) arrived on the scene.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Someone shouted. It hit one creature, freezing it, and soon after, the other two were stopped.  
  
Hotaru made her way through the Outer Senshi and Chibi Moon, where they seemed to be having a staring contest with some of the Hogwarts pupils and professors.  
  
"I'm not sure whether to feel insulted or grateful that these people stopped them!" Neptune said to the others. "Hotaru? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hotaru looked behind her. "Well, I was going to help you with those three, but it seems they've already been -" but she was cut off as one of them grabbed hold of a familiar Gryffindor, trying to crush his throat.  
  
"Harry! Saturn Crystal Power, make up!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
After a flash of ribbons which got everybody's attention, Hotaru stood in a purple fuku, holding a glaive in her right hand.  
  
"Who the hell is that!?" Draco Malfoy shouted, pointing at her.  
  
"Who cares! Look at the size of their skirts!" Blaise Zabini crowed.  
  
"Protected by the silent star, Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn!" The others took that as their cue to introduce themselves.  
  
"Protected by the heavenly star, Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Protected by the deep sea star, Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Protected by the time and space star, I am Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"And protected by the future moon, I am Sailor Chibi Moon! We won't stand demons attacking the innocent! And we definitely won't stand for dirty perverts either!"  
  
"Sailors? What the hell? And what's a Chibi?"  
  
"Ha! So, even more Sailor Scouts? Let's see how you face off against my demons!" A short woman with white hair and grey eyes said. She wore a bracelet on each arm, and wore a white fuku different to that of the Outers.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus cried as the. . .thing holding Harry charged at her. The attack sliced it clean in two, before it turned to dust, dropping Harry on the ground. Hotaru rushed to his aid.  
  
"Are you OK? Here, I'll help you up. . ."  
  
"Hotaru. . .? Is that you. . .?" He said in disbelief. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's me, now quick, get back to the castle." She said, stabbing a youma behind her with her glaive. Saturn then went to the professors and students.  
  
"Quick! You must all get back to the castle!" She shouted as more demons came from nowhere. She was amazed that none of them had tried to run yet.  
  
"Silence Wall!" She cried, creating a shield to keep them all safe.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Get into the castle NOW!" Saturn screamed, pointing her glaive at them. They group pretty much got the message and ran back to the castle.  
  
"Good Gods, the second day here and already my life's been turned upside down!" Saturn muttered, dropping the shield and attacking the demons all around her.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn shouted, watching as all of the demons crumbled, turning to dust. A strong wind blew and scattered the remnants of the demons. Saturn fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"My body isn't as frail as before, so at least that last attack didn't kill me. . ." Hotaru said, detransforming and collapsing on the ground.  
  
The Outers looked at one another.  
  
"Do you think we should call the Inners and the Princess?" Michiru asked, her Sailor fuku disappearing. Haruka looked thoughtful.  
  
"I think we should see. If we get attacked with that many creatures tomorrow, we'll call them here." She said.  
  
"But if we call them, then what will happen to our world?" Chibi-Usa questioned.  
  
"The only way would be to bring some of the Sailors from your time, Small Lady. That way we could help save this place, and Tokyo would be safe from attackers. I don't think it's against my rules. . ." Setsuna answered. "I think we should bring the Amazon Senshi to our time. But now, let's go to the castle."  
  
Haruka picked Hotaru up and followed the others into the castle., none of them noticing the three figures watching them from the shadows.  
  
"Sailor Senshi. . . just like us. . ." One said.  
  
"They must have great powers to be able to destroy all of those demons." A second whispered.  
  
"And we were sent here. That means that she may be here. . ." The third smiled, and with that, they vanished into the shadows.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We're lost." Haruka said, folding her arms. Hotaru had woken up a few minutes before and was placed on her feet.  
  
"Well, it's only my second day here! I haven't been to the Head's office.  
  
"How about we ask one of those teachers?" Chibi-Usa asked. And so they did.  
  
"Um, Professor McGonagall, do you know where the Head's office is?" Hotaru asked.  
  
McGonagall looked at the strange group, then her eyes went back to Hotaru.  
  
"Follow me." She said. The old Professor had a feeling that these were no ordinary people.  
  
They arrived at a statue of a gargoyle, and Professor McGonagall stood in front of it.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." She said, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a hidden staircase.  
  
"This way." The five girls followed the Professor. At the top was a large room, decorated with portraits of past Headmasters, and on the shelves were many books and strange contraptions. There was a desk in the centre of the room, and next to it was a perch with a phoenix on it.  
  
"Wow! A phoenix! It's beautiful!" Hotaru said, looking at it.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen a couple in special reserves in Crystal Tokyo!" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Neither of them noticed that a very old wizard had appeared.  
  
"I have classes to teach, I must be on my way." McGonagall said, leaving the room.  
  
"Ah, so you are the ones McGonagall told me about. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, conjuring five chairs. The girls sat down. "Now, where are you from, and what are your names?"  
  
"Tokyo, Japan." Haruka and Michiru said in unison. "I'm Haruka Ten'ou, and this is Michiru Kaioh." The blonde added.  
  
"You probably know already." Hotaru said.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa Tsukino." Chibi-Usa answered.  
  
"Can't say, but I'm Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna said.  
  
"Ah. Now, from what I've heard, you girls are from a different dimension?"  
  
Their eyes went wide. "Yes." Setsuna said in awe. "We are warriors for love and justice, each from different places and different times. But we may have to stay here for some time, as the enemy seems to have arrived here also."  
  
"Very well. I shall have some rooms prepared for you, and have you enrolled in school. After all, you're never too old to learn." The old man said. "All of you, except young Hotaru, just put this hat on your head."  
  
Haruka was first, and became a Gryffindor fifth year.  
  
Michiru was next, and was also enrolled in Gryffindor as a fifth year. Both she and Haruka had Muggle Studies next.  
  
Chibi-Usa was third, and was placed in Hufflepuff, as a first year, whose next lesson was Herbology.  
  
Last was Setsuna, a Ravenclaw and obviously in seventh year. Her next lesson was Ancient Runes.  
  
"Arigatou." Haruka said as the girls left the room. "Oh, and make sure there are a few more rooms spare. A few friends of ours may be arriving tomorrow." She added as they filed out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is freaking me out. First, Hotaru has these weird dreams, I remember her saying something to herself about them, then she meets these weird people, has another past, and says she's a warrior who needs to leave and fight!" Ron said, breathing heavily. "You know, I'm surprised I haven't passed out with all this yet."  
  
He stopped just as somebody entered the common room.  
  
"Harry? Where have you been?" Hermione chided.  
  
The dark haired boy grinned. "Well, McGonagall took me off to see some boy named Wood, and I'm a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! And that's not all!" He said.  
  
"Whoa! A first year on the team! This is great!" Ron laughed.  
  
"And it's all Malfoy's fault! Wait till he finds out!" Hermione smiled. "But you said there was something else. What is it?"  
  
Harry beckoned them closer. "Well, you know that bang before? I'd just finished talking with Wood and I ran outside. There were four people stood there, wearing these weird outfits. One had short blonde hair, and had a navy mini skirt and a yellow bow on her vest. She also had a navy scarf thing around her neck. She wore navy ankle boots as well. She called herself Sailor Uranus. Then there was one with long, wavy turquoise hair, and she had teal shoes, a teal skirt and a blue bow and scarf thing. Sailor Neptune, I think. The third had forest green hair in a bun with the rest left down. She had black knee boots, a black skirt and scarf and a garnet bow. She also had a massive silver staff with a huge garnet on top, and she said she was Sailor Pluto. The last had fluffy pink hair! It was like, in two cone things on her head, with fluffy pigtails! She was about Hotaru's size, and had a red bow on the vest, pink knee boots, and a skirt that was white, then yellow then pink! That was Chibi Moon, or something. They all wore gold tiaras too. Uranus had a yellow stone in her's, Neptune had a blue gem, Pluto had a red gem and Chibi Moon had a crescent moon." Harry paused for breath.  
  
"And then your sister runs up to them, starts talking to them, this. . .thing attacks me, trying to strangle me and your sister says 'Saturn Crystal Power, make up!' and turns into this Sailor Saturn girl! She had a purple skirt, purple boots, purple bow on the vest and a white stone in her tiara! She also held this scythe thing!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at him. Ron felt like laughing, but Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hey, I think I have an idea! Follow me!" Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione, who was already climbing out of the portrait hole, and they ran after her.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, where are we going?" Ron asked after a couple of minutes.  
  
"You'll see!" Was all she said in reply, and the group kept on going. That is, until Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor with portraits lining the right side wall.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come here for a minute." She said. The boys walked over to her, and looked at the pictures.  
  
"Did any of them resemble these people?" Hermione asked Harry, who was staring at three in particular.  
  
"That one, Hera of Uranus, Amphitrite of Neptune and Demeter of Pluto." Harry answered, pointing them out.  
  
"Oh my Gods, look at this one!" Ron said in awe, staring at the portrait of soon-to-be Queen of Saturn, Persephone.  
  
"Wow! She's the double of Hotaru!" Harry said. Ron nodded.  
  
"This must be what she meant by her past. . . oh shit, my adopted sister was a princess!" Ron said, whistling. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Language, Weasley. Now, this is just a theory but I once read a book about a period of time hundreds of years ago, called Silver Millennium. All the planets were in harmony, and everybody knew of the great Queen Selene. She had a daughter, who she named Serenity. Serenity grew and grew, until it was time for her to take the throne. Selene died during the fifth year of her daughter's rule. Queen Serenity then had a daughter of her own, but nobody knew the father. At this time, the planets of the solar system were the strongest in the universe, and when the Queen's daughter was born, all of the soldiers of the planets, usually the royalty, swore to protect the golden haired princess, Serenity, who is this girl here," Hermione explained, pointing out the beautiful blonde girl.  
  
"She was protected by the four princesses, the daughter of Ares, Aris of Mars the famous fire reader, the daughter of Hermes and Minerva, Athena of Mercury, one of the smartest minds in the galaxy, the daughter of Zeus, Juno of Jupiter, a very strong girl with a love of nature and cooking, and Aphrodite, daughter of Eros, and known as the most beautiful and caring soul. Those are these three." Hermione said, pointing out another four girls.  
  
"Know, they were all protected from invaders outside our solar system by the royals of the Outer planets, Queen Hera of Uranus, another strong girl, and a musician, often mistaken for a male, Queen Amphitrite of Neptune, a graceful woman and a musician too. Then there was Lady Demeter of Pluto, daughter of Chronos. Demeter would have been the ruler of Pluto, but she was to stay and watch the time gates for eternity. And lastly there was Persephone." Hermione said. Ron and Harry leaned forward, now eager to know more.  
  
"Persephone was found one day by a servant of the King of Saturn, Hades. The baby girl had the mark of Saturn on her forehead, and contained immense power. Hades needed an heir, so he raised the girl as his own, giving her the name Persephone. On the girl's fifteenth birthday, he gave her a glaive, and told her to be a fair and just ruler. The next day, he was found dead. There was no mark, it seemed he had just died of natural causes. Of course, everybody suspected Persephone, who had the weapon of destruction and revolution, the Silence Glaive. It was said that she was the bringer of death, had the power to kill and wanted the throne for herself." Hermione said, staring at the portraits.  
  
"What? Hotaru wouldn't do that!" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Ron, this all happened a couple of thousand years ago. But you're quite right, of course, it couldn't have been her. She loved the king like a father, and was a selfless and caring girl, plus had been at the Earth's moon that night. She had been granted the powers of a Sailor Senshi just as the king died. Of course, she wasn't crowned Queen because two weeks after the king had died, there was a rebellion on Earth. Prince Endymion of Earth had fallen in love with Princess Serenity of the Moon, and a powerful sorceress, Beryl, wanted the prince to love only her. So she sold her soul to a dark entity called Metallia, and went to the moon to destroy it. She killed the prince and the princess and every soldier except Pluto. And Queen Serenity, with her last breath, sent her two advisors, Luna and Artemis to the future, along with everybody else except herself. She sacrificed her life so that the people of the Silver Millennium could live a normal life until Beryl and Metallia returned."  
  
"So Hotaru was resurrected?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it was here. I think she was raised wherever those Sailors came from. She said something about fighting Pharaoh Ninety and being Mistress Nine. I think she died again and was sent to you. Of course, it's just a theory." Hermione said.  
  
"I'd say it's a very good theory." A voice said. The three turned. Three women and a small girl stood with Hotaru.  
  
"Chibi-Usa's right. To have figured that out, you must be a smart young lady." Setsuna said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hey, you're Demeter, aren't you?" Harry asked. Setsuna suddenly looked a bit sad.  
  
"It's a long time since anybody's called me that. But yes, I was - no, I am Demeter. But I prefer to be called Setsuna."  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, dazed. Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Come on, we've got Herbology next. Chibi-Usa, just stick with me."  
  
And with that the large group departed for their next lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gods, that was a long chapter! (for me anyway.) So, what did you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Either way, review please! 


End file.
